Dearest Holly
by Child of the Sky
Summary: Basically a twoshot. What if Artemis gained a little obsession over Holly? Better than it sounds! AH. T for reference to suicide. OD spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first--and probably only—Holly/Arty Fic.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Artemis Fowl…ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I DON'T OWN AF ANY MORE THAN MY DOG DOES!**

Dearest Holly,

I know you're still grieving, whether you loved him or not I'm unsure, but I am mourning the loss of two. You see, I love you. I am under the assumption that you knew, but only saw us as good friends; that would explain why you either didn't want to go with me in a one-on-one outing, or insisted that we bring Mulch, or someone else. Perhaps you didn't like the idea of loving a "Mud Boy". Or maybe you still think I don't have the ability for true love, and work most of the time. I doubt you have a boyfriend you did not tell me about. A pack of trolls brought us together, and couldn't tear us apart.

Did you know that I have had a crush on you since I encountered (I know you would use "abducted") you? The first thing I noticed was that you were pretty, in that pointy way of yours. When you came back months later, I hoped you would forgive me. You did, when we saved Haven together, not to mention Father. Almost a year ago, when I was mindwiped, I could still see your eyes and hear your fruitless protests. Finally, when we were chased by trolls in that river, our foreheads touched. It was the most comfort I ever had in my life.

I see your figure on the horizon. I think I'll greet you on my way down… from the rooftop. I don't know if you'll get this letter, because few people respect my wishes. But maybe you will look on the desk I put my laptop on when recording my memories.

Goodbye my love,

Artemis Fowl II


	2. Holly

**Well, peoples, I've decided to add another chapter to my first (I think) little ficcey! I remember when it was an Author's Note and disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Getting sentimental, are we? I can't believe that I was that lame. I'm really tired and am just going to get this over with: Child of the Sky only owns the plot.**

**Disclaimer's come a long way. Anywho, here's the second chappie to the story, which I dedicate to New Moon Werewolf, who encouraged me to write this!**

Today was _supposed_ to be the day. Today, Holly was _supposed_ to forget everything that could tear her and Artemis apart and admit her feelings. Today, she was _supposed_ to bear her soul and be judged, not as a friend, not as a sister, but as a soulmate; whether she were to be accepted or rejected or even condemned wouldn't matter. Too bad things don't always go as they're _supposed_ to.

Holly told Artemis she would be coming at noon, and spend the afternoon with him. She tried hard to remember their final conversation.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Artemis, how about I go to the Manor and spend the afternoon with you?" Holly remembered saying that, and Artemis replied, "Fine, let me finish this letter." "Is everything all right?" The excuses came immediately. "Never mind me. This is a complex letter, and I barely slept last night. Probably stress from the Opal… incident. Is noon okay for you?" "Yes, it's a great time, but don't think you're off the hook. Something's wrong, and I'm going to figure it out." "_Goodbye_, Holly."_

_End Flashback_

He was writing a letter… a suicide letter… Why would someone so smart do something so final, so stupid? Holly reread the letter for the umpteenth time. She loved him and hid it until she could come out. Apparently, she was too good for too long. Perhaps if she just shoved it into the open, Artemis wouldn't have snapped. Awkwardness is always preferred over death, but here death was, and it was all her fault. Holly could remember seeing his body dropping faster and faster, until a resounding **_CRACK _**sounded in her ears and the now inanimate object actually _bounced_.

No, it didn't bounce. Julius isn't dead; heck, she isn't even in the recon! Holly was going to close her eyes, count to ten, and wake up from this nightmare. _Gods, none of this ever happened. It's just a dream, just a dream…_ Who was she kidding? _Goodbye my Love._ Those words were taunting her, weren't they?

Holly Patricia Short suddenly took a deep breath and headed for the door, the note clenched in her fist. Foaly was perhaps the only other person who would mourn Artemis's death. All he would have to do is read the note. He and Holly could even grieve together, even if it were only for a few minutes… _Gods help me through this terror._


End file.
